lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurilus Iszavel
Biography Raised on a farm in the outskirts of Gildor, he was the son of a single mother and was pressured to feed the family at an early age. He never knew his Father, Vincent Kilowny, as his Mother, Mia Iszavel, didnt want to associate herself or her children to a dreaded pirate. The farm was no longer prospering; so, at 13, he worked in a mine shaft making just enough for his Mother and little sisters. He worked there for 5 years straight with no communication to his family. Aurilus' mine keeper was, to say the least, a bit abusive. Actually so much so, that every month Aurilus would receive lashes for no obvious reason. After he turned 18 he worked up the gall to attempt stealing from this abusive man. Aurilus managed to get into the house but was soon caught afterward. Aurilus struggled until eventually he got a hold on this man's neck (he was rather large) and choked him to death. The wife of this man saw this occurrence thus feeling a squall of guilt and remorse Aurilus fled the scene only carying his small blade and a make-shift bow with him. He left his mother with the stolen goods secretly, as he was too ashamed to show his face. He now wanders the outskirts of nations living off of the land and small bounty jobs. Somewhere along the way, he became incredibly attractive. Early Life and Mineshaft Life Aurilus never had a father figure in his life, and had such a pressure to feed and protect his family at an early age. Aurilus, aside from helping his family with his farm, had to help gather food. He learned how to use a bow at an earlier age than most. He would go and hunt for deer in the forest and would spend nights doing target practice targeting bats and owls. Aurilus always questioned who his father was and never received a true answer from his mother. Most answers involved him being a "worthless saltwater drinking womanizing drunk". Needless to say Aurilus gave up on the fool's errand. The day he left the farm to the mineshaft was a checkpoint in his young life. He had no aquaintances in the tunnels, mostly due to the darkness, but also the only people in the shaft were schizophrenic old men and quiet boys that flinch at every noise. His monthly lashings were the most feared times. His mine keeper saw more interest in Aurilus as he was the only boy who wouldnt cry after lashings. The abuse and psychological and physical damage left Aurilus with trust issues, weak lungs, and fear of being used. After his escape and murder, he fled Gildor. Tournament of Champions, Valrose, June 1013 Aurilus found that money was the only way to get by in the world. This tournament called for any fighter and gave a handsome reward for even 2nd and 3rd places. As such, Aurilus entered for the sole purpose of the reward - not for the training or any noteriety winning would bring. During the tournament, Aurilus mannaged to best the preliminary combatants and also managed to best his first opponent in the actual beginning round, Eimar. During the second round with his opponent Laulterec Hammerind however, Aurilus was severely wounded by a swing to the face. With haste, the staff of the establishment was able to bring down the bleeding and Aurilus left the fight with only a scar. He deemed the whole affair worthless of his time and went to leave - not staying for even the semi finals. He was halted from leaving however, by Sinthaster Wolfeater, who had been watching him very closely during his time at Valrose. Aurilus was offered a job by the suave Darkmoon scum. The gesture of sinthaster reaching for what Aurilus presumed was gold, was incentive enough for him to consider the errand anyways. Aurilus was asked to help escort him and a group to Lindala. The journey seemed dull and pointless to the archer but he accepted due to the payment being visible to him. Aurilus would now depart from the tournament with the Darkmoon and find himself in a new company - or any company for that matter. Category:Biographies Category:Darkmoon Saint Category:Recruit Category:Journeyman Category:Loremaster